1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for bone drilling as well as a method of bone drilling which, for example during so-called "implantation" (of artificial tooth) treatment in dentistry, enables a dentist to accurately drill a hole for implantation, into which an implant is implanted, at a predetermined position in a jaw bone.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a dental treatment called "implantation", which is adopted in order to fix an artificial tooth as a false tooth. During the implantation process, an implantation hole is drilled at a predetermined position in a jaw bone (the maxilla or the mandible), and an implant made of metal is implanted in the implantation hole. Then an artificial tooth is fixed thereon via various types of metal fittings.
However, the following exist with regard to the implantation treatment have been existing.
Firstly, an ordinary case, the implantation hole is specified in advance by means of computed tomography. Namely, the most appropriate position for the implantation hole is determined by checking the state of such a position for implantation in relation to the nerves or the other teeth through the computed tomography. When the position of the implantation hole is determined, the drilling is operated by a drilling apparatus in order to form a desirous implantation hole.
However, when the most appropriate position for implantation hole is specified through computing tomography, in some cases the deviation of drilling point may actually occur, which results in inaccurate positioning of formation of desirous implantation hole. This inaccurate positioning of drilling may occur due to play, for example, between a guide hole formed in a surgical stent and a drill which works as the rotative cutting implement (drill) on the side of drilling apparatus.
When the deviated implantation hole is formed, it becomes necessary to amend such an deviated position of the implantation hole, which is troublesome to the dentist, and requires a skilled operation which is time consuming to.
With regard to the above problem relating to the deviated positioning, a countermeasure that can be taken is the size (diameter) of the guide hole formed in the surgical stent is minimized so that the play between the drill and the guide hole may not be allowed. However, it should be noted regardless of the minimization of size to the guide hole, that there may be a case when the drilling operation along the guide hole of the above surgical stent may cause damage to the surgical stent. In addition, it should be noted that the shavings (shaved particles) of drilling may go inside the implantation hole, which eventually causes damage to the accurate implantation structure. Consequently, in addition to the above problem which exists before the minimization of the guide hole is made, if the minimization is further made in regard to the size of the guide hole, the problem as above discussed may become more remarkable and therefore worse.
There are in fact several types of guide apparatus provide to overcome the above problem, but all of these apparatuses require the skilled operation and the long operating time including further amendment after the drilling operation. Consequently, the efficiency of operation is not good.